Four Little Gryffindors
by momogary
Summary: Draco is bored and has decided to do four Gryffindors before the school year ends, will he do it?
1. Listing the first four

**Beware epic epic slash in this fic. I mean epic (bondage, role play (maybe), BoyXBoyXGirl, BoyXBoy, etc.) Draco Malfoy/ a lot of people. ;) I hope you like it.**

"I'm bored." Draco Malfoy sighed as he thought through all the things he could do. He'd already decided on doing at least four gryffindors this year so why not start now? He made a mental list: Potter (for just being alive), Granger (for no reason), Ginny Weasley (because she's a Weasley), and that one named Dean. Let's start with … Granger. He got up from his seat in the Slytherin common room and headed for the library.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Bitch please I totally updated. I kidding I just now decided that I kept people waiting long enough. Here's this thing that's a story.**

**! Granger ?**

As Draco reached the library he saw Hermione Granger walking out the door. He quickly cast a spell to make him invisible to her or anyone else. Hermione did not notice him, of course, as she passed him. He walked after her then when she was in front of the Room of Requirement he stunned her.

He made her invisible too and opened the door to the Room of Requirement. He then drug a limp Hermione into the room. The room had a large bed and some rope, along with a few love potions he could use later. He took a bag and filled it with every type potion he could see before pouring one for lust into a glass.

It smelled fruity and on the bottle it said "The drinker will feel lust towards the next person they kiss. Flavored, as written on front, works for up to three hours. Affect may not take place upon kissing; wait three to five minutes for full effect."

"Good enough." Draco said. He sat her up on the bed a few feet away from the drink. His plan was to ask if she wanted a drink. Then at last minute he tied her hands above her.

! Granger ?

She woke later very thirsty and thinking she was still in the library until she noticed she could not move her hands. The first thing her brain went to was getting these off and getting a drink. She set to digging her nails into the rope then she heard some one clear their throat.

"Malfoy," she said glaring at him. He was holding a clear liquid that smelled of strawberry.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked casually.

"How do I know it's safe?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He took a sip then smiled at her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Just give me some." She demanded.

"If you wish." He tipped the glass at her mouth and poured the potion into her mouth slowly. When it was gone she looked up at him.

"Why do you have me tied here?" she asked slightly moving her wrists.

"Oh no reason." He said. He then leaned in and kissed her softly. A shocked Hermione said nothing when he pulled back. In the silence Draco slowly untied her wrists and when he felt a desire for her he sped up and got her completely untied.

When he was done he went back to the bed and sat on the side waiting for her to move. When she did it was quick and planned because he had him pinned to the bed in surprise. She took control and had him deep in a kiss when they broke apart Draco realized she had in fact tied him to the bed instead. He was lying on his back with his arms tied to the bedposts with the rope from earlier.

She moved down him having to rip his shirt off because she couldn't pull it off. She removed his pants and boxers before he could say anything and tied his legs to these movable pulleys he hadn't seen earlier. She then got up and started going through drawers. When she came back she had: two dildos, one pink and one blue, a strap on, lube, and cock ring.

She placed the cock ring on Draco so that he would not cum before she let him. She lubed up the blue dildo and used the pulleys to lock his legs so far above him he was basically looking at his ass. All the while he did not protest, curious to know what she was going to do.

She stripped slowly first taking off her shoes and socks, then shirt, then pants, then bra.

She had the dildos in separated hands and reached over him to kiss him. She slowly inserted one dildo into herself and while Draco was distracted by that she shoved the blue one into him. She only did this because she could tell he had been stretching himself for some one else. He only moaned with out a whimper of pain, only pleasure.

She put on the strap on and pressed a button that made it vibrate. She removed the dildo and thrust the vibrating one in its place. This time she got a moan as she hit that spot just right and continued to hit it every time afterward. He soon tried to come but couldn't because of the cock ring.

"Oh, no you don't, Draco." She said. She took off the strap on and threw everything off the bed and untied her restrained partner.

As soon as he was able to move his hands he reached down to remove the ring but Hermione wouldn't let him do that yet.

She got up close to his ear and whispered "Not until you're in me, Draco."

He slammed her into the bed and thrust himself into her. She reached down and played with his balls before finally removing the cock ring. He lasted only a few more hard thrust before coming into her hard. As she felt him start to fill her she, too, came. They both fell back onto the bed panting.

"Next time finish reading the label. It works only once. How do you think Ron ever got me to sleep with him? Exact same potion, but it was still the most fun I've had all week."

Hermione said. She gathered her clothes and put the on.

"You have a lot of strange kinks." Draco said as if in a daze.

"Yeah I know." She only winked and walked out the door.

"Wow." Draco said and as he flopped his head back into the pillow.


End file.
